The game of golf is an exact and mentally demanding sport. The physical requirements of the game, though not considered exhaustive, require a high level of precision and expertise, especially if a golfer desires to excel. Golf is also a popular pastime, with a long history of training aids and devices for improving the skills of the golfer, on or away from the golf course. Many of these devices attempt to train the swing of the golfer by helping the golfer to modify and improve their swing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,608 issued to Hannaford is one such training device. Hannaford '608 discloses a stick that includes an electric lamp to project a beam from one end of the stick. The Hannaford '608 patent also includes a mat with a light reflecting surface. The player uses the stick to swing in his normal manner and observes the trace of the light beam upon the reflective mat to diagnose the accuracy of his swing. Hannaford '608 fails to teach a swing diagnosis system that would allow golfers to employ their own golf clubs, instead of a stick. A need exists for a golf swing training device that allows players to employ their own clubs in a light tracing and reflective system. The Hannaford '608 floor mat also fails to include a reflective surface that indicates a proper swing trace. Therefore, a related need exists for a reflective surface system that orients a golfer to a proper golf club swing trace upon an external surface.
In an ideal golf swing, the golfer maintains an arcing swing of the golf club within a circular plane having the golfer at the center of the circular arc. The plane of the golf swing is neither strictly horizontal nor vertical, but the ideal plane of the golf swing must be inclined to include the position of the golf ball at a low point of the golf swing plane. This low point can be the ground surface, the ball as partially buried below the ground, as in a sand trap, or slightly elevated above the ground surface on a golf tee. A perfect and identically repeatable golf club swing plane is a significant advantage and is universally found in all successful golfers. To perfect a proper golf swing plane in every swing or stroke of the various golf clubs utilized an a typical game or round of golf, the golfer must perfect the golf swing with each of their various golf clubs. Therefore, a need exists for a golf swing training device that uses each of a golfers own particular golf clubs to trace the arc of the ideal golf swing plane.
Another golf swing training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,795 to Taylor. Taylor '795 teaches the self analysis of a golf swing that includes observing the tracing of an illuminated light bulb attached to the shaft of a special golf club. The light from the Taylor '795 is directed upward toward the eyes of the golfer. A need exists for a golf swing training device that allows golfers to train and develop their golf swing, and specifically to observe the tracing of light emitted from the golf club, while utilizing their own particular golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,479 to McGwire shows yet another golf club swing training device. McGwire '479 discloses a golf swing training device having a light beam source that is removably attached to the end of a golf club's grip. The light illuminates a path on the ground surface surrounding the golf ball, to provide a visual indication of the golfer's back swing and forward swing. McGwire '479 only teaches the attachment of the light beam source to the end of the golf club grip. A need therefore exists for a detachable light source system that also employs self contained light that attaches to any standard golf club and allows the golfer to illuminate the ground during all swing positions, rather than only the back swing and the forward swing.